Yes
by spazzgirl
Summary: “Naruto, what are you trying to say?” She watched in fascination as he got on one knee, this meant only one thing. Proposal NaruSaku one-shot, Rated T for safety


**Yes**

**Ah yes another one-shot taken from my deviantart account, this one is a marriage one-shot for NaruSaku, they're 23 year-old if anyone wants to know. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine**

**I hope you enjoy this short and romantic one-shot**

* * *

Stars glimmered brightly in the skies, blue caring eyes looked down to the pink haired girl, and a small smile crept upon Naruto's face. Sakura happily snuggled into her boyfriend's chest, she sighed happily and looked up, and she saw his smile and returned it back with one of her own. He lowered his head ready to kiss the women he loved so dear, she felt his warm lips upon hers, Naruto's tongue gently stroke Sakura's, shuddering in delight. The two broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes with love; Naruto let out a sigh and gently rested his chin on her hair. The blond took in her delightful scent and smiled, even though Sakura didn't have to look up, she knew he was smiling. Sakura closed her eyes and opened them when she felt Naruto shift, she watched with curiosity as he stood up, and saw him smile.

"Sakura," the rosette heard him whisper, emerald eyes looked up at the man. "I want to ask you something."

Sakura tilted her head, having no idea where he was going, "What do you want to ask Naruto?"

She watched him walk up to her and crouch down, her eyes looked into his as Naruto laid a warm hand on her cheek, "We've been going out for a long time ne?"

The rosette nodded her head gently, "For 5 years, I kept count."

Naruto let out a soft chuckle, "Mm, I knew you would."

"Naruto, what are you trying to say?" She watched in fascination as he got on one knee, this meant only one thing.

_Proposal_

"Sakura Haruno, I've loved you since the day my eyes first laid eyes on you, from that day on, I knew that you were the one for me," tears began to form in Sakura's eyes, Naruto reached into his pocket, he pulled out a small black velvet box, once he opened it, a few tears left Sakura's eyes, there in the box was a beautiful ring with a silver band with a beautiful diamond that was wrapped around beautiful crafted cherry blossom petals, "Will you marry me?"

He watched as she was making her decision, Sakura remembered the times that he had told her that he wanted to spend his whole entire life with him.

Her answer

_Yes_

"Yes," she managed to say as tears flooded down, "Yes, I'll marry you Namikaze Naruto; yes I'll be your wife."

_Thank you_

"Thank you Sakura," he opened his arms allowing Sakura to cry into his arms, her tears soaked his nice button down shirt, but he didn't care. All it matter that she said:

_Yes_

He closed his eyes as new life flowed through his body, as she cried he slipped the ring onto her ring finger. Sakura looked down at the ring and smiled, she looked up at him. Him being her soon-to-be husband, and the man whom; she'd grow old with.

**Timeskip 5 months later**

Blue eyes looked at the door, where his soon-to-be wife would enter; his heart rapidly moved against his chest, he felt like he was going to have a heart attack. Breath, he told himself, his meditation was interrupted as the music began to play. His eyes focused on the beautiful figure that came walking his way, his throat felt dried up as Sakura, who held the arm of her father Kaname Haruno. Stunningly, no beautiful was the way to describe of what she looked like, a beautiful white gown, with glittering cherry blossom designs at the bottom of the dress, and her angelic face was covered by a white veil.

Once they reached the altar steps, the priest walked a bit forward, but about a foot behind Naruto, "Who gives this woman away?"

Kaname looked at Naruto and smiled, "I do."

Naruto held his hand out, which Sakura gladly took, Kaname let go as soon she took on step on the stairs, her father joined her mother. The blond held both of Sakura's hands and smiled, though he knew she was smiling back.

The priest let out a cough before beginning, "Dearly beloved, we gather here today to take part in the wedding of Namikaze Naruto and Haruno Sakura." After the priest had told some passages, he looked at the two, "You may now exchange vows."

Naruto exhaled before beginning, "Sakura, as you remembered when I proposed to you, you were the only one for me, for some reason, you truly are the one I'd want to spend my life with. You and only, no women could ever match you're beauty, you are like an angel send down from the heavens, to help such person like me. I want to spend my life with you, forever."

Sakura felt like she was going to choke but managed to pull through, "Naruto, you were always there for me, but I never acknowledged you. But you showed me that everyone has a chance to change the way they were. You truly showed me what the word love is. Like you, I too want to spend my life with you forever, no matter what the obstacles. I promise you, that I'll be there for you and love you, everyday."

Once they finished their vows, the priest smiled at the couple, "No before I can announce, is there anyone that will like to object of why these two should not be married?" No words were spoken, "Namikaze Naruto, Haruno Sakura, I may announce you husband and wife."

Naruto smiled as he put the ring on Sakura's ring finger, he gently life the veil, revealing her loving face. Naruto cupped her face and kissed her with all the passion he had, Sakura lovingly wrapped her arms around his neck.

The priest's smiled widened, "Konoha I now bring you, Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze."

Once the couple separated from their kiss, the church was filled with the roars of cheers that came from the crowd, Sakura's mother wiped a tear from her cheek.

Naruto brought his lips close to Sakura's ear, "Today, we began our life being together."

"Forever," Sakura finished, Naruto let out a small chuckle and kissed her cheek.

**END**

* * *

**This story was a request for a friend of mine on deviantart; I'm not that great when it comes to marriage and proposal -_-. **


End file.
